Get It Right
by The Needless Lobsters
Summary: When Two People Meet in the same city after Eleven years - will they begin to remember why they loved each other in the first place? or will they be remembered of why they let each other go!
1. If We Ever Meet Again

I walked into the theatre and sat down at the back. The curtains opened and a small female figure stepped into centre stage. The band started playing and she began to sing. It was very familiar and the she seemed like someone I knew. It wasn't until the spotlight highlighted her that everything came flooding back. She continued to sing and I took a deep breath…._It couldn't be!_

_

* * *

_

The curtains opened and I stepped into centre stage. I had been dreaming of this my whole life and I finally got it!The band began to play and I started to sing. I could see almost everyone in the theatre but there was that one person who I couldn't put a name to – but I was sure I knew them. I could see by the height that it was a male. It wasn't until the spotlight highlighted me that I realised who it was!...I took a deep breath and continued to sing!..._It couldn't be!_

* * *

I was nervous! Should I talk to her? Pretend she wasn't here? No! I couldn't! I shuffled past a few fans and made my way to her – And took a deep breath. I lost her once – I wasn't about to do it again.

* * *

I was nervous. Should I talk to him? Pretend he wasn't here? No! I couldn't! I moved through a crowd of fans signing autographs as I went. I took a deep breath as I saw him coming towards me. I lost him once – Was I going to lose him again?

* * *

The crowd slowly moved and I stood there for a second admiring her. She hadn't really changed. Although she didn't wear any of her animal sweaters - She was wearing a light purple dress – slightly shorter than I would have expected and her hair was curly. She had limited amounts of make up on and she smelt amazing. She smelt just like she did in high school. Strawberry's. She was Perfect.

* * *

The crowd slowly moved and he stood there staring at me. He hadn't really changed. Although – he wasn't wearing Jeans and a t-shirt. He was wearing a grey suit With a White shirt and red tie. I never expected him to be the kind of person to wear something like it – but people change. His hair was slightly rugged and I could tell he was wearing cologne. The same one he wore in high school to be exact. I smiled. He was just perfect.

* * *

We saw each other. Her eyes locked onto mine and I took a step forward as did she. I could tell she was nervous. Her hands were shaking and I could see a tear run down her eye. I spoke first.

"Rachel"

She stopped where she was and wiped a tear

"Finn" she replied.


	2. These Are My Confessions

They walked out of the coffee shop hand in hand – not in a relationship, but more as friends.

"So Rach, how have you been?"

He could see she tensed up at the use of the nickname Rach. Nobody had really called her that since High School

"Ive been good! I got a role on broadway living the dream and working part time at the school. What about you?"

"Ive been managing. I got a football scholarship but turned it down. I studied Music and Theatre instead and I now run Mckinley High's Glee Club."

"The same Glee Club where we met"

"Yeah. It brings back memories every time I walk into the classroom."

"So – uh…what are you doing here in New York?"

"well…uh…its kind of complicated."

"Im sure, I can understand" she replied, her voice calming

"Well, ive been having a little trouble."

"May I ask with what?"

"You."

"oh!" her voice raised a little and she looked him straight in the eyes

"Yeah! Don't take it the wrong way! I actually have been thinking about you a lot lately"

"you have?"

"yeah – I have ever since Graduation!"

"FINN! That was Ten Years Ago!"

"And you see my problem. I can't get you off my mind"

"Do you want me off your mind?" she replied – her smile turning into a slight smirk

"of course not! Its great having you on my mind!"

"I'm glad I made an impact!" she giggled and he smiled. This was the best they had gotten along since the whole Santana incident in High School. Their senior year was mainly exams – so the glee club spent less and less time together. Finn and Quinn were still dating at this point which meant Rachel never had a chance.

"So Are you still with Quinn?" Rachel Blurted out – not knowing exactly why.

"No! She dumped me!"

"What? Why? When?" She asked, combing her fingers through his hair

"Well…It was when I told her that I was still in love with you!"

Rachel took her hand away from his hair and sat down at the nearest bench. Finn walked over and sat beside her.

"What?" she asked in shock, and surprise, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"I'm still in love with you Rachel!"

She couldn't help but smile.

He smiled and gently combed his fingers through her hair.

"Good because I'm still in love with you too."

He smiled at her and she moved a little closer slightly grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him closer. Her breathing got heavier and she sat up a little – coming eye level with him.

She pressed her lips to his and started kissing him. It didn't take him long to react. He combed his fingers through her hair again and kissed back

"_Finally"_ Finn thought to himself


	3. I'm Forever Yours, Faithfully

**2 DAYS LATER:**

They sat in the middle of the crowded resteraunt listening to the awful karaoke and singers make their way through songs they had hear a thousand times.

This was their first official date in eleven years. Finn had asked her 2 days ago – when he went back to her apartment after the coffee shop talk. They were getting along great now and they were certainly filling in for the missing years.

Rachel took a sip of her wine and ate the rest of her salad.

"Whatever happened to never drinking alcohol again?" asked Finn, in a slightly sarcastic manner, remembering back to that day where they performed Tik Tok and Brittany had thrown up on Rachel after the – 'Rachel Berry Train Wreck House Party Extravaganza' had taken place.

"Well , when you're on Broadway three nights a week ad grading exam papers its nice to have a drink once in a while."

Finn smiled – Rachel sure had come a long way since high school. Now that popularity wasn't an issue for Rachel, or the slushies, or the name calling she seemed more Self-Confident – which Finn adored!

The Last singer on the Karaoke machine had stopped singing – Thankfully – and the DJ was asking for more guests!

"Sing with me" announced Finn

"What? No – I-I-I cant!"

"Why? You're Rachel Berry – Broadway Star"

"It-It just reminds me of High School – that's all"

"What? Karaoke reminds you of high school?"

"Yes!"

"And Broadway doesent?"

"Well – yes but its my dream so I tend to forget about it!"

The DJ fumbled around with a CD before the music started to play. Finn knew that Rachel was not going to give in easily! The introduction of the song played and Finn smiled. He Began to sing!

**Highway Run**

**Into The Midnight Sun**

**Wheels Go Round And Round You're on my mind **

Rachel smiled at Finn! _Oh – what the hell_ – she thought.

**Restless hearts**

**Sleep alone tonight **

**Sending all my love along the wire**

The Crowd in the resteraunt had turned to look at them. All eyes on them. Finn didn't care. And Neither Did Rachel. For them – they were the only two around when I came to this song.

**They say that the road aint no place to start a family **

**Right down the line its been you and me **

**And loving a musical man aint always what it's supposed to be **

**Oh boy – you stand by me**

**I'm forever Yours**

**Faithfully. **

The song continued to play but Finn and Rachel had stopped singing. By now they were both on the stage and standing head to head – looking into each others eyes.

Rachel smiled at Finn and he grabbed her hand gently and pulled her closer.

She smiled.

"Im forever yours, Faithfully, Rachel Berry" Whispered Finn into Rachel's ear. A tear fell down her cheek and he wiped it away gently with his thumb.

"And I'm Forever Yours, Finn Hudson" she replied.

* * *

***NO COPYWRIGHT INTENDED***

**Song: Faithfully - by Journey**


	4. Suprise: Stage One

Finn paced around the apartment – hesitant – waiting for Kurt

Kurt had moved to New York the summer after College. He studied theatre and Fashion and now had his own label called: 'Kurtykins'

Finn reached to his inside pocket and pulled out a photo of Him and Rachel from High School.

"Oh, How Everything would have been so much easier then." He said to himself.

The door opened and there stood Kurt, staring at his older brother.

"For the love of Grilled Cheesus Finnegan Hudson! What is so damn important that I had to interrupt my daily facial routine?"

Finn sat there for at least and hour and explained to Kurt the exact situation, and Kurt just stared!

"Well…there's not much I can say to you Finn. This is your decision and you need to choose what you want to do – after all it's your life which is going to change. Not mine. Just go with your heart!"

And with that Kurt left.

His words echoed around inside Finn's head for ages that night. He couldn't sleep with this on his mind. It wasn't until Finn heard the Songs. The two songs that he knew would explain everything.

He then decided at that moment what to do.

* * *

Kurt opened his door and slumped down in the chair in the living room. Blaine came out from the bathroom and Saw His boyfriend was sad.

"What's wrong Kurtie?" asked Blaine, combing his fingers through his own hair.

"We Need To Get Everyone from New Directions here to New York By This weekend!"

"What – why?"

"I Cant Tell you – its between Finn and I, I just need your help getting everyone here."

"Sure. I think I sill have their numbers in my cell."

Blaine grabbed his phone and handed it to Kurt. Kurt scrolled through the numbers reciting each one as he went

"Quinn, Sam, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Artie, Mike, Lauren, Puck, Mercedes, Matt and Mr Schue."

"Is that everyone?"

"yes."

"What should I say?"

"Tell them – it's a reunion! Tell them it urgent!"

Blaine grabbed the phone and dialled each one. Once they all got the message Kurt explained to Blaine what was really going on.

"So – that's it? Why couldn't we just tell them that?"

"Because, Finn wants them all to be surprised!"

"I see! So does that mean I have to act surprised?"

"Unfortunately Blainey – it does."


	5. Your Song

It was Monday night and the former New directions would be turning up on Saturday

Finn had taken Rachel out on a surprise date after she had finished her show, to congratulate her on her success. They sat at a resteraunt near the Empire state building and it only reminded Rachel of Nationals.

"Thinking about Nationals?" asked Finn, taking another bite of his food

"Yeah" she replied. "I still remember looking at you on that stage thinking that Quinn was the luckiest girl in the world, being able to have you, our safety, your comfort, knowing that I would never get any of that!"

"Well…you're wrong! Because you have it now"

"oh please…you and I both know that when this is over…when you leave for Lima again…you're gonna ditch me!"

"I would never do that Rachel!"

"Oh really? It seemed to work pretty damn good in high school"

"Rachel- Do you really want to have this conversation?"

"No Finn, I don't but we need to have this Conversation. I still love you but I need to protect my heart. You can only go through so much heartbreak before it consumes you. And you being an asshole in High school didn't help much."

Finn was shocked a little by her use of language but she had a good reason

"You're right. I was an Asshole in school. I was a huge asshole. And I want you to know that im sorry Rachel. Im sorry for hurting you like that but at Graduation I promised myself something. I promised myself that If I was ever lucky enough to get the chance to have you in my life - I wouldn't blow it. And I swear to you Rachel! I will never break your heart again! I just need you!"

"I know! I need you too, but this doesn't change anything. How am I supposed to trust you? After all – it was you lying to me that got us in this mess. I still remember that day Finn. Those few days. I remember them like they were yesterday. The way I heard the truth come from Santana's mouth. The way we argued in the green room." Rachel paused and a tear fell down her cheek onto her hand "The way you broke up with me"

Finn got up and moved over to Rachel and gripped her hand.

"I know Rach…and Im over it all. It doesent matter. All that really matters now is that you're in the world. My world. The place where you will hopefully never dissappear from."

Rachel smiled and Finn pulled out a CD from his pocket. He made his way over to the CD player and inserted the disk. The music began to play and he started to sing.

**It's a little bit funny  
this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money  
but boy if i did  
I'd buy a big house where  
we both could live**

**So excuse me forgetting  
but these things I do  
see I've forgotten if  
they're green or they're blue  
anyway the thing is  
what i really mean  
yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen**

**And you can tell everybody,  
this is your song  
It may be quite simple but  
now that is done  
I hope you don't mind, i hope you don't mind  
that i put down in words  
how wonderful life is now your in the world**

**If i was a sculptor  
but then again no  
or girl who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but  
it's the best i can do  
My gift is my song and  
this one's for you**

**And you can tell everybody  
this is your song  
It may be quite simple but  
now that is done  
I hope you don't mind, i hope you don't mind  
that i put down in words  
how wonderful life is now your in the world**

Rachel smiled and stood up.

"Why?"

"For being a complete Asshole to you. I never want to be one again."

"As long as you're mine – you wont be"

He leant down and kissed her gently her arms wrapping around his neck


	6. Rachel's Announcement

It was Saturday Evening and everyone had gathered in the Party hall awaiting the arrival of Finn and Rachel. Kurt had gotten there early in the morning to greet them all and make sure everyone knew where they were staying and what not.

The DJ had set up the microphone and everything else before everyone got there – as a request from Kurt. Everyone found it a bit odd why there were no banners to say happy reunion but they soon forgot about it when Finn walked in. It was only a matter of minutes before Rachel got there and Finn was starting to freak out – however he did not know that Rachel was freaking out too…but for an entirely different reason.

Rachel entered the party ten minutes Finn and everyone turned to stare at her

"Um…hi everyone…what are you guys doing here?"

"Kurt called us all and said it was urgent." Replied Tina

"Well…as long as you're having Fun."

A waiter came over and offered everyone a drink but Rachel refused.

They all mingled for a little bit before Finn got up on stage and grabbed the microphone. He tapped the end of it – like he had seen them do in movies and he started talking but was soon interrupted.

"Hi, everyone, thank you for coming. I have an announcement to make-"

"So do I!" shouted Rachel – as she made her way up to the stage.

"Uh…wanna go first?" asked Finn

"Uh..sure…I guess…I mean I don't know how important yours is but Im sure mine is just as important."

"Very well then…"

Finn stepped down off the stage and went and sat next to Kurt.

"Hi…um…wow – this is so awkward. Well – you obviously know who I am – I-i…well I sort of have an announcement."

"GET TO THE POINT MAN-HANDS" shouted Santana!

"Hey whore! Let her speak!" retorted Finn, causing the room to fall silent and all eyes to turn back to Rachel!

"Uh…thanks Finn…well…this is kind of hard for me to say to you all…"

"Come on Rachel…its us…you can tell us anything" said Kurt

Rachel took a deep breath and decided to stop beating around the bush

"I-I'm Pregnant!"


	7. The Proposal

Rachel took a deep breath and decided to stop beating around the bush

"I-I'm Pregnant!"

**BREAK POINT **

Everyone's faces turned to Shock. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. Rachel Fricking Berry got Knocked Up! Who Would have guessed?

Kurt slowly collapsed into the armchair, his mouth gaping wide open. Blaine rushed over to comfort him .

Quinn, Santana and Brittany looked somewhat horrified yet Rachel could see the Slight Joy on Brittany's face.

Mercedes, Tina and Lauren joined Kurt and Blaine by the armchair and just continually stared at Rachel.

Sam, Mike, Puck, Artie and Matt. were the ones who just didn't say or do anything. Their faces basically had no expression. And Puck sort of did his '2010 sectionals' face.

Mr Schuester, Miss Holliday, Miss Pillsbury, Coach Sylvester, Coach Beiste **(Finn told Kurt to invite all the teachers) **just stood there looking at the glee kids.

And Finally there was Finn. All the colour had drained from his face and he sort of looked very ghost like. He couldn't manage to get words out.

A couple of minutes later and his legs finally gave way and he dropped onto his knees. Everyone gathered round him and Rachel came to comfort him. She kneeled down to his level **(for a change)** and embraced him in a hug. She moved her lips closer to his ear and whispered "We need to talk".

The silence in the room was soon broken by a certain Latina's voice

"So Treasure Trail, who's is it?"

"Why do you wanna know?" snapped Rachel

" Oh come on Berry, who's the father. We're gonna find out eventually."

"I'm not gonna tell anyone until I tell the father!"

"When are you gonna tell the father?"

"WHY IS THIS SUCH A BIG FRICKING DEAL?" shouted Rachel getting frustrated at all the persistent questions.

"Because we care about you Rachel! We just want to know that the father isn't gonna be a Deadbeat or someone who is gonna walk out on you." Said Kurt.

Eventually Rachel had enough and caved.

"Fine – you wanna know who the father is? I'll tell you who the father is! He has the Initials F.H and I have known him since High school! He is the only guy I have ever slept with and We were High School Sweethearts! THAT ENOUGH INFORMATION FOR YOU LOPEZ?"

Before anyone else could respond, everything in Finn's head just clicked!

"Me? I-you-we-us-how-when-who-what-where?" stuttered Finn

"Two weeks ago! After our date! You came back to my apartment remember?"

Finn smiled. He remembered it well and clear. It was the best night of his life. NO! Scratch that! This was the best night of his life. The woman he was in love with was carrying his baby. How could this get any better?...oh crap – his surprise!

Finn walked up to the stage and took the microphone off the stand. He cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him

"Well – as Rachel already established she's carrying my baby that makes my announcement a whole lot easier."

Finn pressed play on the CD and "Marry You" by Bruno Mars started Playing.

Finn reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue velvet box with a gold star on it. He signalled Rachel to come up onto the stage and she did so.

"Rachel – I did have a whole speech planned but I just can't wait to do this any longer. I think I can include the speech in my wedding vows." **(Wink Wink)**

He Bent down on one knee and opened the box. It revealed at gold plated engagement ring with a diamond star on the top. Everyone gasped.

"Rach– for the love of Grilled Cheesus – please say that you'll Marry Me!"

He gently took her hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger! She giggled.

The room fell silent and waited for Rachel's response.

"Y-y-yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

Finn got up and gently placed his lips to hers. They kissed for quite a while until the got covered in Champagne.

"HERE'S TO THE TO-BE PARENTS AND MARRIED COUPLE" screamed Kurt pouring everyone a glass of champagne **(from what was left…luckily Kurt bought nine more bottles – talk about overboard). **

Everyone gathered around Rachel and Finn (including the teachers) and they engaged in many happy conversations.

* * *

Finn guided Rachel up the stairs to his apartment. He unlocked the door and took of the blindfold. She looked around the apartment at the beautifully decorated rooms. She could tell that Kurt had helped him decorate the place. He took her through the family room, through the den to a room at the back. It had a gold star on the door. Rachel looked at Finn puzzled. She still couldnt process everything that had happened over the last couple of days. She could just about process the fact that Finn was holding her hand.

Finn opened the door to reveal a large king size bed with an en-suite. The walls were painted in Purple and the chester drawers had handles in the shape of gold stars.

"Finn? w-whats going on?"

"Move in with me!"

"W-What?"

"You heard me. Move in with me. Here. I made sure there was enough room for you until we buy the house."

"W-we're buying a house?"

"Of course! how else are we gonna have enough room to raise a kid? and besides I prefer houses to apartments. They're more comfortable and family like"

"H-how long have you been thinking about all this?"

"A couple months..."

"R-really? and how long is a couple months?"

"Since high school"

A smile grew on Rachel's face and she tiptoed up to his level and kissed him passionatley. He reciprocated the kiss, and after finally breakign apart to gain oxygen he smiled

"What was that for?"

"Being Mine!"

"I'll always be yours Rach!"

He pulled her into a warm embrace and sighed in relief.

Maybe this time** HE** Got it right

Maybe this time **SHE** got it right

Maybe This Time **THEY** got it right.


End file.
